A Little Problem
by squashedfairy91
Summary: Major 2 spoilers As if everything happening wasn't bad enough! Now, Max encounters a little problem. One that will change her life forever. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is the first chapter to the rewrite of Max's Problem on MAJOR SPOILERS for BOOK #2. That's all I can say for right now, my fingers are whipped from typing.**

**Disclamer: I don't own MR that honor goes to MR. Patterson. **

* * *

Chpt 1.

"Max, can we say hi to Mickey?" Angel asked me, tugging on my hand. Really, I just wanted to get out of there. I was getting that hot Eraser feeling again. It could have just been the Florida sun, but either way I wanted to get away from here as quick as possible. My eyes scanned the crowd as I searched for any possible Erasers. I couldn't see any so far. Actually, it seemed that the only people at Disney World today were dorky families on their dorky vacations. Oh and old people, lots of old people. "Fang, you take them. I'm going to the bathroom." I said. The look he gave me suggested that he would do anything but hang out with a oversized costumed mouse. "Let's go guys." He sighed. He pointed to a bench, signaling that's where we should meet.  
As I saw them leave, I high tailed it to the hot and humid bathroom. There was toilet paper on the floor and the garbage was overflowing. So Disney World wasn't going to win the "Most Sanitary Theme Park Bathroom" award. As I walked in, a woman was leaving with her bawling daughter. "JASMINE MOMMY!" She screamed. As the door shut behind them I silently prayed that Angel wouldn't get like that. I could only imagine the stampede of Disney characters that would follow us hypnotized through the park. I stepped into the nearest stall, setting my backpack down. I leaned up against the wall, running my hand through my hair.  
I was sweating, a lot. I looked down, and saw that my hands were shaking. _Oh please don't let me turn into some crazed monster. Not here._ I thought, I was feeling woozy now. Jeezum, what was happening to me? Without warning, I felt my self drop to the ground, leaning over the toilet. Let me tell you, ice cream looks way different coming out than going in. Now that you have that nice image in your mind, let me tell you that I don't know where it all came from. (The sudden need to puke, not the puke itself.) Before the smell got to me, and I began to hurl again I flushed the toilet grabbing my backpack and standing up. Unfortunately, there was a middle aged woman standing there looking at me like I was some freak. Oh, wait I _am_. I ignored her, walking over to the sinks, washing my face and my mouth. When I looked up in the mirror, she was still standing there.  
"Are you okay, darlin'?" She asked in a thick southern accent. That was Florida for you. I tried to muster a smile, wishing she would just lay off. "Yeah, you know those rollercoaster's." I said, actually managing to chuckle. She gave me a reassuring nod. Then, she actually waited for me, following me out of the bathroom. I saw the flock waiting, they almost looked a little panicked. Had it really been that long? I started to walk to them. And-get this-the woman followed me! "You sure your okay sweetie?" She asked. I hoped we weren't in ear shot. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said nervously, glancing around.  
She smiled, walking away. "What was that all about?" Fang asked me from behind. I turned around, facing his dark stare. He knew something was up. I could feel it. "Nothing, she thought I was lost." I said, walking towards the bench. _Don't worry Max, everything's fine._ The Voice said. _Sure everything's fine, for YOU. Your stuck in my head, you don't feel what I feel. Your not DYING." _Okay, I wasn't completely sure about all of that, but I was obviously sick, and now I was a little tired. "So, who's up for Splash Mountain?" I sighed. I followed the excited flock, ignoring the penetrating stare of Fang all the way.

It had been roughly a week since we'd left Disney world. A lot had happened, let me tell you. Besides being kidnapped, and finding out I had an evil twin…everything was somewhat okay. I know what your thinking. How could anything happening right now be okay? Well, Angel and Gazzy were watching Disney channel on the hotel TV, and Nudge was sleeping in a corner. Iggy and Fang were playing cards on the floor. I was overlooking everything , the perfect mother hen.  
"Okay, lights out." I sighed. "C'mon Max, can't we finish "That's so Raven?" Total wined, hopping from the bed. "I want to see what the cute red head does." I rolled my eyes at the dog, nodding my head. With glee. He wagged his tail, jumping into Angels crooked arm. I turned out the lamps. "Just turn the volume down a little." I said, yawning. "Your _tired_?" Iggy questioned. "Oh no, it's the Apocalypse." If he wasn't blind I would have smacked him. Okay…I smacked him anyway. "It's only 8:00" Fang said, grabbing the extra blankets from the small linen closet in the room. So? Was he suddenly the sleep police? "I want to get an early start tomorrow, no doubt the Erasers are already on their way." He shook his head, throwing down the blankets and spreading them out.  
It's true, I had Anne's credit card. I had used it to use the room for the night. (I'd also wiped out her savings in cash…take that Ms. Director) They probably knew exactly where we were. But we all needed a rest though, A night in an air-conditioned room, and a soft bed. Or _I_ did anyway. I still hadn't fully recovered from the Ipex scare. Not to mention, my health was still a little iffy. I heard the ending credits to "That's So Raven," I walked over to the TV flipping it off. The kids were all asleep, and I muttered a "Thank God." Walking over to Fang and Iggy, I picked up the blanket Fang had left out, lying down on the ground. Unfortunately, I hit his fist with my arm.  
"Your burning up." He whispered. I felt him sit up, putting one hand behind my neck and the other on my forehead. Oooookaaaayyyy….since when did _Fang_ become the mom? "You have a fever." He whispered. "Fang. Cool, it. I'm fine." I said, slowly pushing him away. "I'm just hot." I could feel his glare even in the darkness. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'll go get a cool cloth." I stood up, swaying. Fang grunted. "I lost my footing." I whispered. Walking into the bathroom, I turned on the light. This has probably happened to you before. You come out of complete darkness, into blinding fluorescent light. It seemed like my forehead exploded.  
My bare feet hit cold tile, and I walked over to the mirror. I grabbed one of the expertly folded little white cloths. Running it under the water, I looked at my reflection. Maybe I did have a fever. My face was pale, and I _was_ sweating. Also, that nauseous feeling was coming back. Before anything could happen, I placed the clothe on my head. It_ did_ feel better. Stupid Fang. Turning off the light, I walked back into the room falling asleep.

_A date, circled on a calendar. Scenes switching like an invisible remote changing channels in my head. Sweat, a boy. My nails, digging into soft flesh. More sweat. Crying, and that date again. A tree, leaves. Me, biting someone's chest. No…not biting, kissing. Hands through my hair. A tongue on my cheek. That date again, overlapping it all._

"Max…Max, wake up." The voice sounded far off, almost ghostlike. But too late, I was up. Groggy, but awake. "Five more minutes." I said, mumbling into the floor. "Max, it's Eleven o' clock." Fang said. Instantly, I snapped awake. "What the hell!" I screamed. Then I mentally slapped myself for cursing in front of the younger kids. "Fang, why didn't you wake me up _earlier_." I hissed, grabbing my shoes. "We tried." Iggy added. "It's not our fault you sleep like a freakin rock."  
I shook my head, walking to the window. My eyes searched the eyes and the parking lot, looking for possible Erasers. "Relax Max, why don't you watch some TV?" Angel said, patting the bed. Yes, watching TV Was going to make _all _our troubles fade away. Reluctantly I sat down. Well, there really was no use in rushing now. I did anything but watch TV. Absently I picked up a calendar. I flipped through the months, finding the date from my dream last night.  
It didn't seem important, it was several months from now. I circled it anyway, moving back to more present days. "What's today's date?" I asked out loud. "The sixteenth" Nudge answered. Something clicked in my head. _Go with the flow. _The Voice said. Ithought for a moment, then did an inward "Duh". _Not funny_ I answered. The flow. Hey listen up guys, if you want to bypass the learning part of this segment skip down a paragraph…now. Well the flow. The thing blessed upon every young woman on the planet. I've been a member of "the club" since the age of 12.5  
The memory isn't pleasant one. I had locked myself in the bathroom for an hour, waiting for Jeb to come back with "supplies" Jeb. No Max, don't think about that right now. Since that, I've kept it a pretty good secret. It's just me and my backpack and everything seems fine. Then why was I starting to feel panicked? I'll tell you why, my "visit" was supposed to come a few weeks ago.

There was no possible way. That's what was running through my mind as I sat in the bathroom shaking the test in my hand. I'd took it at the store, wasting no time tearing open the box and memorizing the directions. Now, I was sitting on the toilet cover staring at the thing in complete shock. No complete horror is more like it. Positive. It was positive.  
No freakin way! I had figured it wouldn't work, since technically I have avian DNA, but that's only two percent. But then again, fourth time was the charm. I threw the test in the garbage with the other ones, making sure to cover them up with the other garbage. Sticking my head under the shower, I wished I could just drown. I turned off the water, pacing for a few minutes filling up the time it usually took to get dressed. _Like I said before Max, people grow up. Have kids of their own. _I rolled my eyes at the Voice. That's all I needed to be hearing right now. Okay, so I was pregnant. The only thing. I don't remember it happening.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there is the first chapter. It's a lot different then the one on I know. The plot is the same though. I'll be posting more soon, maybe if I get good feedback on this one. I hope it isn't too OOC. **

**Fairy out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Remind me to never get pregnant again. That's what I was thinking, crouched behind a bush, puking my guts out. It seemed that after I actually found out I was pregnant the nausea had gotten worse. By now, I had figured out that the date on the calendar was roughly six months away. Nine months to make a baby, so that meant I was about three months along. Three months. Three months _pregnant_. That meant that three months ago I had…done stuff. (For lack of a better term) I clutched my shirt, dry heaving and coughing. Once I gained some composure, I wiped my mouth gazing to the horizon. It was about 6:00 am, and the flock would be waking up pretty soon. That was the wonderful thing about speed flying, If I had the sudden urge to puke, I could be five miles away in two seconds.

I landed by our makeshift camp, snuffing out the fire and shaking the flock. It had been a week since we'd left the hotel, and this was becoming sort of routine. The flock was groggy, but by 6:30 we were in the air. I loved flying in the morning, especially in the fall on crystal clear days. The air was crisp, and the sun shined on my wings keeping me at a comfortable temperature. Everyone usually stayed pretty quiet until about 9:00 when the hunger pains would kick in. This was my time to think, strategize, figure out my next move…chat. _So Max, what are we doing? **Like I'd tell you. **You can trust me. **No. Shut up. **_I hated the voice even more now, because now whenever it talked, It usually meant one thing. Nausea.

"You okay Max?" Fang asked me, just about the time I clutched my stomach. **_Fine, just fine Fang. It's just morning sickness…_**Boy, I wish it would be that easy. "Yeah, just thinking." I answered. "Maybe we should land for a while, stock up. We're running low on fuel" Fang said. Food. What I wouldn't give for a double cheeseburger with soy sauce. Great, cravings. Just what I need. "Max, can we land?" Nudge mumbled. "I have to go to the bathroom." Was it me, or did Nudge look a little green. God forbid she was pregnant too…can you say epidemic? I knew Nudge wasn't pregnant, but I still agreed to cut the girl some slack and land for a while for her (and me ) to take care of her bodily functions.

Me and Nudge landed, the flock behind us. We made our way to a grouping of trees for privacy. About the time I was done with my "business" I heard Nudge scream. My first thought was Eraser and I buttoned my pants running to Nudge. She was leaning against a tree, her pants around her ankles and her head in her hands. "What's the matter?" I gasped, trying to catch my breath. She was crying, and I walked over to her. "Blood" she whined. God. I glanced down, and sure enough there were specks of offending blood in her underwear. God. God. God. How could this get anymore uncomfortable. Oh trust me, there are ways.

"We heard a scream." Iggy's voice said from behind me. Okay good. Iggy was blind. Blind was good right now. "Yeah." Said Fang. Okay, bad. Fang wasn't blind. I did my best to cover the now sobbing Nudge. "Fine, we're fine." I nervously spouted. "Really, because— Fang stopped, noticing the half clothed Nudge. "Wha…" Was all he got out before I pushed him away. "Don't worry about it, just get my backpack and send it with Iggy." When he was gone, I turned to Nudge. "Are you okay?" I asked. Yeah dumb question. I know. She shook her head. "Is this the first time?" Dumb again, I know. Nudge nodded.

"Delivery" Iggy said, clearing his throat. I grabbed the bag, unzipping it while I walked back over. I shuffled through it, my hand hitting the bottom and nothing else. Crap. After I found out about the baby, I had thrown away my stuff hoping to save some room. I never thought of this happening. Luckily, there were some tissues. "Do you think you could use these until we can stop and get some stuff?" I asked. Nudge sniffled, reaching for the tissues.

We stopped at a strip mall which convienently had a Wallgreens. The rest of the flock went into the used bookstore next door, and I lead a silent Nudge to "the asile" Now the question stood. What to get? I'm (or was) a tampon girl. But that was after a couple years of experience. Plus we didn't have the time to stop for Nudge to learn. Pads it was. I grabbed a box of panty liners and maxis for later. Nudge followed me into the bathroom, and disappeared into the stall with one of the panty liners.

Walking to the sink I leaned up against it. It had been a long morning. "Max, how long does your period last?" Nudge asked through the bathroom. Hmmm….I really didn't remember. "3 to 5 days" I answered like a textbook. "When do you get it?" I thought again. I didn't care. "Uhhh…soon." I randomly said. "Then shouldn't we get some for you too?" Nudge asked. "Uhhh…yeah."

After paying the extra 2.49 along with Nudges stuff, we stuffed the supplies in my backpack, and walked into the bookstore. I agreed that she could mingle through the aisles with everyone else and somehow as if by magic I ended up, where else but the parenting section. I picked up a rough copy of "Pregnancy, What to Expect." Being fifteen, and not wanting to look suspicious I walked over to the teen fiction section. Opening the book, I scanned through the pages. There was so much going on in my body right now. So much was going to happen. Towards the end, there was a diagram of several women, each in the last month of pregnancy. Some where huge, some didn't look that pregnant at all.

"Watcha lookin at?" Fang said, coming up the aisle. I snapped the book shut stuffing it in-between the first to books I saw. "Nothing, just browsing. Is everyone ready?" I asked, walking towards the exit. "Yeah. Hey, is Nudge all right?" He asked me. "She'll be fine. Right now, the only thing really hurt is her pride." He nodded, and we walked outside to the rest of the flock. The smell of barbecue reached my nostrils from somewhere in the area. My stomach flip flopped, and gurgled in a way that made me bounce on the balls of my feet.

"Oh crap, I left something in there. I'll be back in a second." Before anyone could follow me, I ran into the store and to the bathroom in the back. I heaved, hearing my puke splash into the toilet water. I grabbed a piece of toilet paper, and wiped my mouth before flushing the toilet. I got up and opened the stall door. Three seconds after standing up, my stomach gurgled again and I made it as far as the sink before I threw up again. I drank some of the tap water before walking back out into the store. I took a route that walked me back through the teen fiction section. My eyes landed on "Pregnancy, What to Expect." Before walking out the store, it was paid for, wrapped in a t-shirt and placed under Nudges supplies.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes. I've been gone for a BAJILLION years. **

**But recently I got motivated by a review on a different story, and I updated that story. And then I saw this in my story list and was like "I can't update one story and leave the other one alone. That would not be fair." So, I'm going to try to finish this. **

**I stopped because I read the other books and couldn't find a way to get around it, and then school and stuff, and I forgot to find a way to get around it .  
So I guess it goes without saying now that this story is AU, so if you're a purist and need it to match up, this is the wrong place to be. Also, I've kind of forgotten  
where I'm going with this anymore, so if you see something that doesn't match up I'll try to fix it...**

**Thanks for keeping up with my crap, i'm sorry it took so long. **

**Disclamer: Don't own it. **

* * *

When Fang and I argue in a public place, people usually give us annoyed looks and scurry away. Sometimes they stick up their snobby, stuck up noses, grab their kids by the hand, clutch their bags and clack their designer shoes. Most of the time they mutter "Stupid kids should take it outside." And then go about their lives happy that it's not them making the scene.

When we argue in a forest, trees don't do anything.

They just stand still, and maybe get destroyed.

A little.

"You are such an idiot!" I threw a branch at his head and he ducked.

Sorry, Mr. Oak.

"What is your fucking problem? Are you trying to kill me!" He was in the tree now.

"If you keep using language like that, yeah, maybe!" I screamed back at him. He knew better. If the flock was around, I would have thrown a rock at his head. And I wouldn't have missed.

If you're just tuning in, let me catch you up a bit.

It had started earlier this morning. I'd sent the flock off with Iggy in charge. They were supposed to scout the surrounding area for somewhere we could crash for a while. Somewhere close to water, food, and secluded. A cabin or a cave.

Some place that would serve as a starting point for when I left.

There was no way I was sticking around and putting this on them. Some leader I would be. I could see the Eraser attacks now. "You guys go ahead, I'll just waddle here on the ground…it might take me a few days to get into the air. But it's fine. Once I pop this thing out, we'll just have a squalling infant to tote around."

No biggie. Right?

No way. I was getting the heck out of dodge.

I didn't know where I was going to go, maybe I'd go to The School. They'd have a field day with this, hey maybe I'd even get the extra-large doggie crate this time.

In my head I knew that idea was crazy. But I also knew that when I had this kid, a normal hospital would probably call them anyway. Which meant I was pretty slim on options. Maybe I'd get the father to help.

Oh yeah. I still had _no idea_ who that was.

I made a mental note to cross all bridges when I came to them.

It had worked well enough in the past.

Me and Fang were supposed to look around the forest. He'd demanded to stay with me, he'd been getting annoyingly me-like lately.

I didn't know if it was the hormones, but I wanted to tear his face out because of it.

I was in my fifth month now. According to my book, the morning sickness should have stopped by now. For the most part it had, but from time to time it made an appearance. And it decided to show up at the worst possible time. Like when me and Fang were hiking through the woods.

Because of tall the trees, I couldn't shoot away. And part of me didn't feel like coming up with an explanation for jetting off.

And I wasn't expecting it, so the most I could do was find a bush and let-her rip.

"Are you _okay_?" Fang asked. He crouched next to me, and I felt his hand pull my hair out of my face.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Voice stuff." I lied.

"What is your deal?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Nothing. Girl stuff." Boy was that an understatement.

"C'mon, I know you. You've been hiding something." He started to stare me down. "Tell me."

Yeah. Like that was going to happen.

It was at this time that Fang decided to help me up by grabbing me around the waist.

It was also at this time that the baby decided to make itself known.

Usually, the first movements felt by the mom are filled with joy. She runs off to get the proud daddy, and thy giggle and coo and run to get the video camera. Years later, they'll spend hours in front of a TV watching this moment along with Junior's birth, first steps, and kindergarten school play.

My child's first interaction with the outside world went something like this:

"What the heck was that!" Fang yelled, pushing me away. His hands were held up in front of his face, almost like he'd been burned.

"What was what?" I asked. Playing dumb was all I had now.

"Uh, how about the scene from Alien going on right now?" He gasped. He looked shaken, almost like he was going to run. Part of me wanted him to.

"You're crazy." I raised my eyebrow for emphasis.

"STOP IT!" He roared. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"What is your problem? You've been acting like you're living in your own little world! Something is up Max, I know it. The flock can feel it. Why do you think they were so willing to go off today, they want me to find out what's going on. If you know something, If you're hiding something because you think it will hurt us, don't! We can handle it!

He stopped, breathing heavy.

I peeled my self from his grasp and walked away. I've always been stubborn, and there was no way I was giving in. Not when I was so close to getting away. It didn't matter how well they knew me. This was the hardest thing I was ever going to do. Ever.

I was not going to let him guilt me into letting him in my plan.

"Did you seriously just _ignore_ that?" He yelled after me. I kept walking.

I heard his wings flap and he was in front of me. I turned around and he did it again.

And this is where you came in.

From the tree, he glared at me.

It was from that glare that I lost all rational thinking. My logic melted a way. The only thing that I was aware of was my situation.

My shitty situation.

Then I started to cry. I grabbed another branch and threw it at a random tree. I screamed, and in a second, Fang was holding me. I pounded my fists into his chest and pushed my self away.

"Max." He said evenly. That was Fang for you. Hot-head to stone-faced in a second.

"No. No. No. No." I sobbed. My face was away from him, the tears were flowing now.

Stupid hormones.

"Tell me." I heard a pleading in his voice. Was he crying too?

I shook my head. Again he was in front of me and grabbing my shoulders.

And I was right.

He was crying.

"Max. Please. Do you _know_ something? Is it The Voice?" He was screaming now. "Are you dying or something? Please, tell me. I can't handle this! Stop keeping fucking secr—

"I'm pregnant!" I screamed, cutting him off.

And then it was silent.

Well, as silent as it could get with two snuffling teenagers in the woods.

After what felt like hours, he spoke.

"Okay."

His voice was strange.

"How….how..pr..pregnant?" He asked. I cringed when he said it.

"About five months. I'm not positive. I don't even know how this all happened." I answered in a low tone. The situation felt so numb to me.

"I do." He was sitting down on a rock now, his head in his hands.

"Yeah, well, we all do. I don't think anyone of us could forget the ever-so-awkward Birds and the bees talk Jeb sat us down for." I chuckled, trying to desperately lighten the moment.

Well as light as telling your best friend you've somehow managed immaculate conception can get.

"No… I mean I _know._" Fang said now.

Dark, secluded, angsty, bird-boy say what?

"I remember having sex with you, Max. I'm the father."

* * *

**A/N: So there you go =]  
If ou see anything you like or if you have anything you want to see, let me know. Please review, it keeps me motivated and wanting to  
keep my readers happy! Love you guys, hopefully you'll see me soon**

**A/N#2 And kudos to those who knew that Fang was the daddy. Now it's time for Max to get some answers. That is, if Fang even has any. **

**--Fairy, OUT!**


End file.
